


Ballads for Life and Love

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: Prose poems copillation corresponing to each chapter of the first season of Yuri!!! on Ice.





	1. In the opacity of the night

In the opacity of the night I’ll deposit my whispers

of regret, shame, and grief, under tiny golden lakes

of oblivion.

 

And when the day comes I’ll hide in the warmness

of my ancient home, searching to cover my wounds

on the brilliance of tepid waters, on the sight of landscapes

where I can see another me.

 

In the cool embrace of the ice I’ll find again the sparkling star

and I’ll slide on the memories, forgetting about my shattered dreams,

I’ll try to remember the reason why I breathed that emotion,

why I harbored such resilient hope.

 

And when the snow comes I’ll stop rotating in the opposite direction,

attracted by the magnetism of the light of the sun I always chased,

which is here, which throws off and devastates, and brings within the elixir

for this disheartened heart.


	2. I'm lost in a sea

I’m lost in a sea, of the dreams I had, of the ones I have, and I feel them

materialized.

I’m inside a river of doubts, of questions with no answer and I think I’m

hallucinating.

I’m with the heart on my ears, soared and overflowing because of the image

of you.

 

The reality has a hard punch, and I don’t know if I drown or I raise more

in it.

The world losses strength under my feet, when I realize about the

chimera.

The pain and the fears are senseless, but with so much sense at once, they hurt

in excess.

The decisions swarm by the air as lugubrious lights, and I know they will

fall on me.

 

I’m lost in a sea, in the sea of your eyes, which I adore and I know

I’ll fight.

I’m inside a river of doubts, in which throw myself in and I swim to keep you

with me.

I’m with the heart on my feet, eager and willing to dance, to embroider,

my destiny.


	3. Feel

Feel.

Feeling you. Feeling me. Feeling the music.

I feel the blades on my feet drowning in a dizzy eddy.

I feel the magic in your gaze on my eyelashes.

I feel the buzz of your body hammering in my soul.

And I feel nothing at all.

 

I feel if I close my eyes.

I feel the scarcity, the numbness, and the want to vanish.

I feel the unstoppable wish to continue, and to continue wishing to flee.

I feel how small I am in the frame of your life,

And I feel I want to be bigger in it.

 

I feel if I dance.

I feel and I know I dance for you.

I feel my body beating to the sound of your voice.

I feel the heat of your hand in me.

I feel the peace of a fire igniting my heart.

I feel I want to keep it alive.

 

I feel us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this brief compillation! <3 I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> [Nuria Schnee](http://nuriaschnee.tumblr.com/), xx


End file.
